


Bad Touch Trio

by usukimpala



Category: Heathers, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Homophobia, Language, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: So this is a fic a wrote a while ago and have been working on, it’s a mix of hetalia and heathers!





	1. September 1st

_September 1st 2017 **  
**_

_Dear diary, I believe I’m a good person. You know? I believe there’s good in everyone, but, here we are… first day of senior year! And, I look at some of these people I’ve known my entire life, and think to myself, what happened?_

Arthur finished the last sentence as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. He put his diary in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The first day wasn’t usually that bad; teachers never gave too much homework or taught anything (especially since it was a Friday, and no one wants homework over the first weekend back).

Walking through the halls, Arthur looked at the students as he passed by. He could see a couple of kids looking at another girl walking by. Arthur heard one of the kids mutter the word slut. Then Arthur saw one of the jocks slam some small kid with glasses into a locker.

Arthur sighed; it seemed just yesterday they’d all been elementary students, singing nursery rhymes and playing tag together. What happened to being nice to each other? Perhaps getting older just automatically meant you stopped caring about others?

At least they were graduating soon, college would be heaven if Arthur could just survive until the end of the year… Then he’d go to Harvard, Stanford, or even Yale. He just had to wait 9 more months until June, and keep himself from burning this crap hole of a school down.

Suddenly Arthur bumped into someone. He turned back. Their books were all over the floor. Arthur bent down to try to help. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Get away, nerd!” The kid that had been knocked over glared at Arthur.

Arthur was taken aback. “O-okay…”

Arthur stood up and continued walking. The cafeteria was crowded as Arthur pushed through the mass of students to the lunch line. After grabbing a tray and some lunch, Arthur started walking to a table. He didn’t make it far when suddenly he found himself falling to the floor, the contents of his tray landing upside down.

Arthur grumbled, obviously he’d just been tripped and he had a pretty good idea of who’d done it… Looking back, Arthur saw Alex Rodriguez, his foot extended out into the aisle. Of course, Alex, the 4th year quarterback of the football team, was also probably one of the biggest dicks in the school.

“What did you say to me limey?” Alex glared at Arthur.

Had Arthur said that last bit out loud!?

“Nothing!!” Arthur squeaked as he scrambled to pick up his tray and leave.

Once Arthur felt he was a safe enough distance away from Alex, he slowed down and sighed. Only 9 months… 9 months… then it would be summer, and after he would be off to college.

Then Arthur spotted Kiku Honda, who was looking for a table as well. Kiku was Arthur’s best friend since… well forever.

“Hey Kiku!” Arthur waved, walking over.

Kiku had fringed black hair, warm brown eyes, and a soft smile. He wore an Attack on Titan shirt and what looked like black sweats.

Kiku smiled happily, “Hello Arthur. Are we still on for Friday night?”

“Of course, you’re on popcorn duty,” Arthur said while they walked together.

“We should watch The Princess Bride!” Kiku suggested.

Arthur chuckled, “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now or something?”

Kiku shrugged and smiled. “What can I say, I love a happy ending.”

Suddenly Kiku tripped and fell onto the floor. It seemed they’d passed by Alex’s table again and Alex’s friend Mat (the football team’s linebacker) had tripped Kiku. Mat had dirty blonde hair that was in a low ponytail, black sunglasses were on his forehead, and his clothes would’ve allowed Mat to fit right in with a group of lumberjacks.

Mat smirked maliciously. “No fags allowed.”

Kiku’s face flushed red with embarrassment as he started to stand up.

“Hey! Pick that up,” Arthur commanded Mat, pointing at the tray of food that was now on the floor.

Everyone at the table went silent and looked from Mat to Arthur.

Mat’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?”

“Yes, I was, I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend,” Arthur glared. “You’re a high school has-been just waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.”

Everyone at the table stared at Mat, waiting for his reaction. Mat glared back at Arthur and after a long pause, he pointed at Arthur’s face.

“You’ve got a zit, right there.”

It seemed everyone thought this was funny, as all the people in the area who’d been listening in started laughing. Arthur grabbed Kiku’s arm and dragged Kiku away. Before the two could get back in the lunch line, the doors to the cafeteria swung open. Everyone paused to look and see who was coming in.

Three people came through the doors and conversation in the cafeteria stopped as everyone watched them come in. The one on the right had curly brown hair, light green eyes, and wore a stylish yellow dress shirt and black slacks. On the left a blonde haired and sapphired eyed person stood, he wore a black cardigan over a plaid dress shirt and forest green slacks. In the middle stood an albino person with red tinted eyes, he wore a bright red blazer, jeans, and on his neck was a small black iron cross. Each of them had an egotistical smile.

It was the Bad Touch Trio (as the girls like to call them) or for short, BTT. The trio consisted of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, whose family was extremely rich, Francis Bonnefoy, who had probably had sex with every girl in the school and was french, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, the leader, he was an almighty dick. They floated above all the teen bullshit of high school and were never bothered, Arthur would’ve given anything to be like that.

Once Kiku and Arthur had gotten their lunches again and gotten a table (making sure to avoid Alex and Mat) they discussed the new school year.

Kiku sighed, “It’s almost traumatic to be back…”

“I know,” Arthur groaned, “It’s like having to do the Hunger Games, but over and over again.”

“Well atleast I’m taking an art course this year,” Kiku said, “I’m pretty excited for that.”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, I’m taking a mythology class which should be fun.”

“What colleges are you applying to?” Kiku asked.

“All ivy league schools, Stanford, Harvard, Duke, Brown, Yale, MIT, and even Oxford is an option,” Arthur shrugged, “I do pretty well in school, so I should get into at least one.”

Kiku nodded, “I’m sure you will!”

Arthur looked at his watch, he really needed to use the bathroom, but there were only a couple of minutes till the end of lunch… he’d have to run in and out quickly, “I’ll see you later Kiku, need to use the restroom.”

Walking into the boy’s bathroom, Arthur saw Gilbert and Antonio at the sinks. Arthur walked into one of the stalls and closed the door.

“Get over yourself Francis, that bulimia crap is for girls and sissies,” Gilbert said after a barfing sound came from the stall next to Arthur’s.

Oh god, Francis was in here to?

“Perhaps you should see a doctor Francis,” Antonio suggested.

Francis gave a dramatic sighed, “Oui, perhaps I should…”

Then the sounds of footsteps came through the door, “Ah, Gilbert and Antonio.” Arthur recognized the voice as one of the teachers, Mr. Wang. Francis barfed again, “…and Francis… perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting, you’re late for class.”

Arthur quickly pulled up his pants and pulled out a pencil and paper from his backpack hanging on the stall door. He had to work fast, if he played his cards right, this could be his chance!

“Francis wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping him,” Gilbert told Mr. Wang.

“Not without a hall pass you aren’t. Week’s detention.”

Arthur opened the stall door quickly, handing Mr. Wang the hastily scribbled piece of paper he’d written, “Actually Mr. Wang, all four of us are out on a hall pass… yearbook committee.”

Mr. Wang examined the paper and then looked up, “I see you are all listed… fine, just hurry up and get where you’re going.”

Once Mr. Wang had left and given back the paper, GIlbert grabbed it from Arthur and started looking at it.

“This forgery is pretty damn good, who are you?” Gilbert asked looking at Arthur.

“Arthur Kirkland, I have a favour to ask.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “What favor?”

“Let me sit with you at lunch, just once, no talking necessary. If people think you tolerate me, they’ll leave me alone,” Arthur said, probably somewhat desperately. “And before you answer, I also do permission slips, absence notes, and doctor’s notes.”

“How about prescriptions?” Francis asked, looking up from the toilet.

“Shut up Francis,” Gilbert glared.

“Pardon, mon ami.”

Gilbert looked closely at Arthur, “Hm… for an unawesome nobody, you do have good features.”

“And a symmetrical face,” Antonio said, also looking at Arthur, “If I took an axe down your skull I’d have matching halves. That’s very important.”

“Those eyebrows would need to be shaved off,” Francis noted, standing up.

“But this,” Gilbert gestured to Arthur’s face and clothes, “With a little bit of work, could be pretty awesome.”

“Si!” Antonio nodded, smiling, “Some new clothes, a haircut, and we’ll turn this peasant into a prince!”

Arthur normally would’ve protested a proposition like this, but he couldn’t afford to, not with popularity right within reach.


	2. Does Arthur Is Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur questions his sexuality after meeting the badass AJ, the Bad Touch Trio are quick to pick up these gay thoughts.

So that weekend the Bad Touch Trio took Arthur shopping and bought him a whole new set of clothes, got him a new haircut (during which Arthur insisted to his stylist his eyebrows were natural and were not coming off), and helped Arthur get rid of all his old, “drab” (according to Francis) clothes that were left in Arthur’s closet.

That Monday, Arthur couldn’t say he didn’t feel just a little egotistical, seeing all of the other students with their jaws dropped, staring as Arthur walked with the BTT through the halls. Though… there were a few drawbacks, now as Arthur walked to his classes, some of the girls kept coming up and asking him out or giving him their phone numbers nearly making him late.

At lunch Arthur met with the BTT and they went into the cafeteria. Everyone once again stared as the four went through the cafeteria.

“Arthur?” Kiku muttered walking up to the group.

Arthur turned and stopped, “Oh hey Kiku!”

“You uh… missed our movie night…” Kiku mumbled, looking at his feet.

Arthur slapped his forehead, how could he have forgotten?! “Right… I’m so sorry! I completely forgot we’d planned to hang out on friday…”

Kiku waved his hands in an x, “N-no, it’s okay, I mean-” Kiku looked at the BTT, who were now getting lunch, “I see you’re friends with them now… whatever their doing is probably more exciting than watching some old movie again…”

“Of course not Kiku…” Arthur’s gaze softened, “It’s just, I got so caught up with… movie night just slipped my mind. I didn’t mean to blow you off…”

“Really, it’s fine, I get it. “ Kiku looked passed Arthur’s shoulder and turned, “I’ll just uh, go now…”

Arthur looked behind him, Gilbert was walking towards him, “Hey, Arthur! We’re waiting for you back here.”

—

September 21st

Dear Diary. It’s been three weeks since I became friends with the BTT. Not as exciting as I would’ve thought, but people do seem to leave me alone now. Though all three of them, especially Gilbert and Francis, are arseholes. Kind of miss Kiku, I haven’t talked to him much after becoming friends with the BTT…

Arthur sat on the staircase of the school as he wrote. Then suddenly Francis and Antonio showed up through the crowd heading for the cafeteria.

“Bonjour Arthur,” Francis said with a flourish as the two reached Arthur. He was holding a copy of a written version of Romeo and Juliet.

Arthur sighed, “What do you want frog?”

“Gilbert wants to talk to you in the cafeteria,” Antonio told Arthur.

“Bloody hell… okay, I’ll go.” Arthur heaved another sigh. He wondered what Gilbert wanted…

So Antonio, Francis, and Arthur went into the cafeteria. Gilbert was there, two lunch trays (probably Antonio’s and Francis’) were also at the the table. Gilbert stood up when the others reached the table.

“What is it Gil,” Arthur asked Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked handing Arthur a paper and pen, “I want you to forge a note. In Alex’s handwriting.”

Arthur looked at Gilbert as he took the pen and paper, “What should it say?”

“It should be a love note, and an invitation to the party tomorrow night,” Francis smirked, “Something like, ‘I’ve noticed the way you look at me, and I’ve heard the rumors. Perhaps you could come to my party this weekend and we can talk more, love Alex’.”

Arthur wrote down something he hoped would suffice and handed it to Gilbert, “Who’s this for, anyway?”

“I found out that Kiku used have a crush on Alex in kindergarten. And I was thinking, we could forge a note written by Alex, and make fun of the fag in front of the whole school.” Gilbert said taking the note from Arthur.

“No, I’m not going to do that,” Arthur glared, “Kiku is a friend, I’m not going to make fun of him for who he is. Plus, he still has a thing for Alex, I don’t want to play with his feelings like that. And besides, what does it matter if he’s into guys? It’s just who he is.”

“Are we going to have a problem here?” Gilbert stepped closer, “If you don’t help us with this, everyone’s going to know just how much of a loser you still are.”

“Just go along with it,” Francis turned to Arthur.

“But-”

Antonio shook his head, shushing Arthur.

Gilbert handed the note to Antonio, who walked over to where Kiku was getting lunch. Arthur tried to run over, but he was stopped by Francis. What the hell, why did he have to be involved with this…

Antonio slipped the small piece of paper onto Kiku’s lunch tray when Kiku wasn’t looking. Arthur determinedly didn’t look, he wanted to do something… but… it was too late.

Antonio returned to the group. Arthur walked away, the least he could do was try to fix the situation. He rushed up to Kiku, who was… already reading the letter…

“Kiku… um, there’s something you should know-”

“Arthur!” Kiku said happily standing up, holding the note, “Look at this! It’s an invitation to Alex’s party tomorrow night,” Kiku beamed, “This means there may still be a chance, I mean some of the way he said things, it sounded like he was interested!”

Arthur glanced over at the BTT, who were giving Arthur hard glares, then back to Kiku. Arthur couldn’t go along with it… it wouldn’t be fair to Kiku. But if he said something… that would be the end of his short lived popularity, “Oh, um, that’s great… uh, congrats.”

“I’m so happy!” Kiku smiled.

Arthur looked at the BTT, who now had self-satisfied expressions. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done… Arthur didn’t feel like going back to talk to the BTT, not right now. And now he couldn’t say anything, if Kiku knew the note was forged he’d know it was written by Arthur…

As he was storming off, Arthur saw someone staring at him. It was a guy Arthur had never seen before, with bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes, glasses, and wearing what looked like an old bomber jacket. Arthur walked up to the kid, his interest peaked.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before, you new?” Arthur asked once he reached the table the kid was sitting at.

“Yeah, I just transferred here at the beginning of the year,” The new kid shrugged and gave a small smirk, “My name’s Alfred Jones. But you can just call me AJ.”

“I’m Arthur,” Arthur smiled, “Arthur Kirkland.”

AJ pointed towards the BTT, “Those your friends?”

“Yeah…” Arthur sighed, “I don’t like them very much…”

“I don’t like them much either,” AJ agreed.

“Well it’s sort of like they’re my co-workers and our job is being popular and shit.” Arthur explained. Arthur looked over, and saw the BTT had left! Great! This could work, he just needed to get to Kiku and explain the note was a fake, “Well I better be off, I might see you some other time.”

AJ nodded, “Yeah, maybe.”

As he was walking away, Arthur saw Alex and Mat walk up to AJ. He paused to hear the conversation, nothing that made Mat and Alex have those smug grins could ever end up well.

Alex smirked, as he walked up to AJ, “Hey, fag, what’d your boyfriend think when you said you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio.”

AJ stared intently, from his expression it was hard to see what he was thinking. Arthur rolled his eyes, if anyone was gay, it wasn’t AJ.

And now that Arthur looked, AJ did have nice eyes, and his body seemed soft but not fat, in an adorably awkward sort of way…

“Yeah, I thought this school had a no homo’s rule. And yet there’s two here, thought they were just being nice with the last one,” Mat added maliciously.

Then AJ shrugged and smirked, “Well, they seem to have an open door policy for assholes and dicks, though, don’t they.”

Alex jumped forward, fist out, “WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S-”

Arthur’s eyes widened as AJ pulled out a pistol from his bomber jacket and aimed it Alex, who’s face immediately filled with an expression of fear.

“I dare you to finish that sentence,” AJ glared at Alex and Mat, his gun pointing to Alex.

Arthur decided right then and there he liked this new kid, anyone who could insult Alex or Mat and threaten to shoot them with a gun was pretty damn cool in Arthur’s book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave your thoughts and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this fic, please let me know


End file.
